


All Imperfect Things

by Hermonthis



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Gen, Post-Series, Spiritual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 16:32:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11832636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hermonthis/pseuds/Hermonthis
Summary: And she waits for something profound to happen.





	All Imperfect Things

**Author's Note:**

> Written September 2011. In my opinion not the best drabble, but I was trying to grasp a feeling that got away from me.

Love, for what it is, means nothing to her. Love, for what it should have been, is overshadowed by physical objects and ideas she believed it was supposed to bestow her. Twisted, dyed, stained, and wrung out to dry - love is just a tattered cloth Azula ties to the end of her banner.

But she tilts her head upward, notices the sea breeze that catches the edge of her silk, and hopes - with her vacant eyes, that something will ripple within her too.


End file.
